Triss i döttrar
by carolineflickan
Summary: Systrarna Black 1966-81. Följer deras tid på Hogwarts och så småningom tiden tillsammans med deras livkamrater. Rated T pga. kommande händelser. Drama/romance/humor/family/friendship
1. Chapter 1

Förord

Ja, då var det dags för en liten fan fic om de tre systrarna Black. Den utspelar sig från och med 1966 då Narcissa börjar skolan och ungefär 15 år framåt. Jag har läst lite olika saker när det gäller systrarna men det som gäller i den här historien är att Bellatrix är äldst, följd av Andromeda och sedan Narcissa. Jag har försökt att följa Rowlings storyline men eftersom man inte får veta särskilt mycket om de här tösernas barndom och ungdomstid så blev det en del att fantisera ihop på egen hand.

Åsikter och påpekanden förmedlas enklast via kommentarer (är ni dessutom inloggade när ni skriver dem kan jag svara er också) och jag vill förstås helst ha kommentarer som åtminstone handlar lite om innehållet och inte endast består av orden "bra", "skriv mera" eller "när kommer nästa del?" Om ni tycker att något i berättelsen verkar konstigt eller om ni har några frågor om varför i hela fridens namn jag har gjort på ett visst sätt tycker jag verkligen att ni ska skriva det också. Glad blir jag även om ni påpekar fel som ni har upptäckt, vare sig det gäller stavning, grammatik eller någon grej som bara verkar konstig. Som att Snape kommer ner till Stora salen i rosa klänning (nej, det kommer inte att hända, jag lovar).

Nu ska jag sluta babbla så att ni får börja läsa någon gång.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling äger alla personer, företeelser och namn som ni känner igen från böckerna.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 (1 september, 1966)**

"Kom och ät frukost nu, Bellatrix!" ropar Druella Black strängt. "Det kallnar! Du behöver inte sminka dig just nu! Andromeda! Har du kontrollerat din packning? Narcissa?"  
"Ja, mamma?"  
"Jaså, där var du, gumman…" suckar hon när hon ser att dottern redan sitter i köket och äter frukost. "Ja, det är ju tur att någon lyssnar på mig i alla fall." Hon öppnar ett av köksskåpen och häller snabbt i sig ett litet glas sherry. "Det är ingen som orkar vara nykter idag", tänker hon.  
Vid spisen står deras husalf Ellie och steker ägg och bacon. Tevattnet kokar i en kastrull och kaffet i kaffekokaren. Det är Cygnus som föredrar den koffeinhaltiga drycken, han har aldrig varit något vidare förtjust i te.

Det är den första september och dagen då minstingen i familjen Black, Narcissa, ska börja första året på Hogwarts. Hennes storasystrar Bellatrix och Andromeda kommer att bli femte- och tredjeårselever. Både Bellatrix och Andromeda tillhör Slytherin och föräldrarna tar för givet att Narcissa också kommer att bli insorterad i just det elevhemmet. Hela familjen har ju tillhört Slytherin i århundraden!

Druella suckar och undrar var sjutton hennes make håller hus när man behöver honom som mest. Klockan är halv tio och döttrarna har inte ens fått på sig kläderna! Jo, lillflickan är redan så gott som klar. Hon ska bara äta klart och borsta tänderna. Hennes koffert har stått färdigpackad de senaste två veckorna. Narcissa packade om den flera gånger innan hon var nöjd.

Några minuter senare kommer Bellatrix och Andromeda ner i köket. De blir ofta osams med varandra och idag är det lika tjurigt som vanligt mellan dem. Bellatrix är den enda av systrarna som har eget rum, eftersom hon vägrar att dela med någon av de andra.  
"Skynda er nu innan maten kallnar", säger deras mor. "Jag går upp och packar klart."  
Det går snabbare om hon gör det, ett svep med trollstaven och sakerna flyger ned i koffertarna. Det ska bli skönt att slippa flickorna nu, de har väsnats sedan den dagen de kom hem för att ha sommarlov. Det är inte bra för hennes migrän. Samtidigt är hon lite ledsen över att alla tre ska åka. Lillan hade gärna fått stanna hemma ett år till.  
"_Jag_ är på toaletten nu!" hör hon Andromeda skrika efter en liten stund.  
De har tydligen redan ätit klart.  
"Men jag måste kamma håret!" svarar Bellatrix ilsket.  
"Ja, med tanke på att du ser ut som ett skatbo i håret borde du verkligen göra det! Men du måste inte stå härinne och trängas! Mamma!"  
"Sluta bråka, ungar! Ni får väl plats båda två! Cygnus, var är du?"  
"Jag kommer, Druella! Så ni väsnas, flickor. Är ni klara snart så att vi kan åka?"  
"Jag är klar", pappa, säger Narcissa och sätter sig på sin koffert som står jämte den öppna spisen.  
"Duktig flicka", säger han och klappar henne över håret. "Utrymning av toaletten! Ni får fixa era frisyrer på tåget! Inte _den_ kjolen, Bellatrix! Du är bara femton år och förresten ser du ut som en mugglarprostituerad i den."  
Han kan inte förstå meningen med mugglarflickornas minikjolar. Som om det skulle vara snyggt med ett sådant mode!  
"Ska ni inte ha mera att äta?" fortsätter han.  
"Det hinner de inte", avbryter Druella. "Ni får köpa något av den där godistanten på tåget om ni blir hungriga." Hon beordrar en husalf att plocka i ordning i köket.

Bellatrix byter kjol till en något längre, en som åtminstone täcker låren. Nog för att hon är ganska nöjd med sin figur och även sina ben, men att likna en billigt mugglarslödder vill hon verkligen inte. Liksom sin far föraktar hon allting som har med mugglare att göra, deras oförmåga till magi och deras brist på intelligens. Människor utan magisk begåvning är korkade och lägre stående varelser, punkt slut.

Tio minuter senare är de på väg. De reser med flampulvernätet till Diagongränden och tar sig därifrån till King's Cross Station med mugglarbussen. De har klätt sig som mugglare för att inte väcka misstänksamhet, men det finns dem som tittar snett på dem ändå. Andromeda bär dessutom på en bur med systrarnas uggla i.  
"Vad glor folk på?" väser Bellatrix till sin far och tittar föraktfullt på bussens övriga passagerare.  
"Sch!" hyssjar hennes mor. "Vi är snart framme."  
"Mugglare", fnyser äldsta dottern när de kliver av bussen en stund senare.

Andromeda och Bellatrix går genom portalen först, sedan Narcissa och föräldrarna. De sätter henne i samma kupé som Andromeda. Cygnus sticker ett mynt i handen på henne, så att hon ska kunna köpa sig något gott under resan.  
"Nu tar du hand om henne", säger Druella. "Och om hon inte hamnar i Slytherin, så skriv hem med det samma, så får pappa prata med rektorn. Hej då, lilla gumman", fortsätter hon och kramar om sin yngsta dotter hårt och länge.  
När paret Black satt sina barn på tåget har de några ärenden att göra i Svartvändargränden innan det blir dags att åka hem.

Bellatrix tar plats i en kupé tillsammans med några Slytherinpojkar och hennes närmaste vän Violet.  
"Äntligen en smutsskallefri zon", mumlar hon, skjuter upp dörren och slår sig ner mellan Rodolphus Lestrange och Charles Bulstrode, två välvuxna pojkar i hennes klass.  
"Haft en trevlig sommar, Bella?" säger Charles och lägger armen om hennes axlar. Violet som sitter mitt emot ser att Rodolphus reagerar på det.  
"Den var okej", svarar Bellatrix och lyfter handen för att inspektera sina nymålade naglar. Mörkt röda, som blod.  
Narcissa sitter i samma kupé som Andromeda. Hon känner ingen annan som ska börja första året. Hon säger inte mycket under resan och hennes storasyster antar att hon är nervös.  
"Det kommer gå bra", säger hon. "De kommer i alla fall inte skicka hem dig!"  
"Har det hänt att de gjort det?"  
"Inte vad jag vet. Se där, nu kommer tanten med godisvagnen! Kom med ut i korridoren och köp något. Hon har såna där ismöss som du tycker så mycket om."  
Andromeda har alltid tagit väl hand om sin lillasyster och är absolut den mest ansvarskännande av döttrarna.

Föräldrarna behöver inte oroa sig för sin yngsta dotter, Narcissa hamnar i Slytherin, utan minsta tvekan från Sorteringshattens sida. Hon är den näst första av de blivande Slytherineleverna som ropas upp. Elevhemmet hurrar och när Narcissa sätter sig hamnar hon jämte en blond pojke med grå ögon. Senare får hon veta att det är Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix ser stolt ut över att Narcissa hamnat i rätt elevhem och talar om för alla som sitter nära nog att det är hennes syster. Andromeda däremot bryr sig inte. För henne spelar elevhem ingen roll.

När Druella och Cygnus gifte sig sexton år tidigare berodde det mera på föräldrarnas engagemang än på någon stormande förälskelse från de ungas sida. De träffades när de fortfarande gick på Hogwarts och blev ett par efter att hon lämnat skolan. Hon gillade honom och han tyckte om henne och resten sköttes av deras föräldrar som var gamla bekanta. Med åren har tycket vuxit till kärlek och de trivs bra med varandra och med livet. Druella har fått det precis så förmöget och bekvämt som hon ville ha det och Cygnus har fått en hustru som ansvarar för hemmet och har gett honom tre döttrar. Tyvärr har de inte begåvats en son, men man kan tydligen inte få allt. Bellatrix är för övrigt lika vild som en pojke, så när det gäller oväsen har det inte gjort någon skillnad. Någon av döttrarna får ta över huset istället, så småningom. Eller något av deras barn. Druella har stora planer för sina flickor. De ska sköta sig i skolan och när de är färdiga på Hogwarts får de gärna studera vidare. De är ju intelligenta alla tre, och skulle kunna lyckas bra i skolan om de bara lägger manken till. Druella är den som har undervisat sina flickor innan de börjat på Hogwarts. Andromeda är den som har varit mest benägen att lära sig nya saker. Hon lärde sig alfabetet när hon var fyra år och som sexåring kunde hon räkna lika bra som Bellatrix kunde vid tio års ålder.

Narcissa har alltid varit moderns favoritdotter. De är båda blonda och blåögda och dessutom lika bortskämda, ingen kan linda Cygnus runt lillfingret som de båda. De andra flickorna har ärvt sin fars bruna hår och bruna ögon. Bellatrix är mörkast av allihop, både till utseendet och till lynnet. Narcissa delar sovsal med fyra andra flickor, Janice, Carol, Jessica och Linda. Samma år berikas elevhemmet med fem pojkar; John, Samuel, Mark, Pete och Alex. Narcissa har inte sett någon av dem tidigare. Hon har haft ganska lite kontakt med andra barn under sin uppväxt. De enda hon träffat eller lekt med är sina kusiner. Hon har ju haft sina systrar, men sedan även Andromeda började på skolan har Narcissa känt sig väldigt ensam där hemma.

Efter festmåltiden leder prefekterna de nya eleverna till sina elevhem. Narcissa reagerar på att Slytherins elevhem ser så mörkt och dystert ut. Det var visserligen vad man kunnat förvänta sig med tanke på var det ligger beläget, men hon hade inte haft något emot att bo i ett av tornen istället, då hade hon åtminstone fått lite utsikt området runt Hogwarts.

Innan hon somnar ligger hon och tänker en god stund. Lite hemlängtan har hon faktiskt. Här luktar det annorlunda, hon är inte van vid alla ljud och sängen hon ligger i är inte lika mjuk som den där hemma och egentligen hade det känts bättre att dela rum med Andromeda istället för med några okända flickor. Det sista hon tänker är att hon i alla fall har gjort sina föräldrar stolta genom att hamna i rätt elevhem. "Hellre hemma än i Hufflepuff", som Bellatrix uttryckte sig på väg till stationen den morgonen.

* * *

Där slutar första kapitlet. Jag hoppas att ni gillade det och att ni återkommer för att läsa nästa del så småningom.


	2. Chapter 2

Här kommer andra delen!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Morgonen därpå vaknar Narcissa av att en av de andra flickorna, Jessica, ruskar henne lite lätt i axeln.  
"Narcissa… Vi ska gå och äta frukost nu", säger hon. "Vill du följa med?"  
"Vad är klockan?"  
"Kvart över åtta. Lektionerna börjar om tre kvart."  
"Jag kommer", säger hon, kliver ur sängen och klär på sig skoluniformen för första gången sedan hon provade den i Madam Malkins butik.  
Narcissa är nervös inför den första lektionen och får inte ner så mycket av frukosten.  
Carol och Jessica sitter med huvudena ihop och studerar deras schema.  
"Först Trollformellära", säger Carol. "Sen Örtlära…"  
"Och sen rast… Är det någon som har en aning om var professors Flitwicks klassrum ligger?" frågar hon vänd mot de andra flickorna.  
"På tredje våningen", säger Andromeda som går förbi bakom dem.  
Hon sätter sig bredvid sin lillasyster och hugger in på frukosten. Mitt emot henne slår sig hennes klasskamrat Virginia ner.  
"Har du kunnat sova något?" frågar Andromeda Narcissa.  
"Mm."  
"Bra. Jag var rädd att du skulle få hemlängtan."  
Faktum är att Narcissa saknar sina föräldrar. Hon har inte varit ifrån dem många gånger under sin uppväxt och knappt aldrig som nätterna. Att dela rum med fyra okända flickor känns ganska underligt. Hon sov i sina föräldrars rum tills hon fyllde två, sedan flyttade hon in hos Andromeda och Bellatrix i barnkammaren. Efter ett par år fick Bellatrix eget rum eftersom hon inte kunde låta bli att skrämma sina småsystrar med hemska påhittade spökhistorier och för att hon inte kunde hålla sams med dem.

Narcissa känner ett par elever på skolan, förutom Andromeda och Bellatrix. Systrarna har en kusin som går på Hogwarts, Ketih Rosier. Han går andra året. Hans lillebror Evan kommer inte få börja skolan förrän om fyra år. Deras far David är Druellas sex år äldre bror. Han är gift med Helena, en renblodig häxa från norra England. Hon är rödhårig och blåögd, inte så lång men desto bredare. David är brunhårig och brunögd och på honom syns det också att han gillar mat. Keith har rödbrunt hår och sin fars ögon, Evan är mörkare och blåögd. Keith tillhör förstås också Slytherin. Narcissa lekte mycket med honom när de var yngre men de senaste åren har de glidit ifrån varandra.

Professor Flitwick är en trevlig och gladlynt liten trollkarl som står på stolen bakom katedern när eleverna kommer in till honom för sin allra första lektion. Han har grått skägg som räcker honom en bit nedanför hakan och ett rufsigt lika grått hår.  
"Välkomna", säger han med ganska ljus röst och stänger dörren bakom den sista eleven med en sväng på trollstaven. "Jag är professor Filius Flitwick och det är jag som är lärare i Trollfomellära här på Hogwarts. Jag ser att alla har fått tag i boken? Mycket bra."  
De får inte börja prova på att trolla första lektionen, det mesta av tiden går åt till Flitwicks prat om sig själv, ämnet och vad de ska göra under höstterminen. Han ger dem i läxa att läsa första kapitlet i boken till nästa gång de ses.

Professor Sprout är den andra läraren de möter. Hon är en rultig häxa med mörkbrunt hår och kläder smutsiga av jord. Instucken i bandet runt hatten sitter en liten blomma.  
"Mamma skulle inte tåla att se en så smutsig klädnad", är det första Narcissa tänker.  
Professor Sprout börjar med uppror för att lära sig elevernas namn. för varje elev tittar hon upp och registrerar elevens utseende.

Det tar ett tag för Narcissa att lära sig var de olika klassrummen ligger, vilka trappor man ska undvika och i vilka korridorer poltergeisten Peeves brukar hålla till. Det händer då och då den första veckan att eleverna kommer för sent men det har lärarna för det mesta överseende med.  
Jag kanske ska måla kartor åt mina elever", säger professor Slughorn när Narcissa och Carol kommer för sent till en lektion i trolldryckskonst. "Ta plats, flickor", fortsätter han med ett leende.  
Gryffindoreleverna fnissar, de kom ju i tid, och Narcissa rodnar lite. Det är väl inte så konstigt om man går fel ibland, slottet är ju så himla stort, med korridorer och trappor som leder åt alla möjliga håll, för att inte tala om alla dessa dörrar! Under sommaren läste hon boken _Hogwarts: En historia_, som Andromeda lånade henne, men inte har det gjort någon inverkan på hennes förmåga att hitta på skolan.  
"Den där boken är skittråkig", sade Bellatrix då, men Narcissa fortsatte läsa. Bellatrix tycker att alla böcker är tråkiga.  
Vissa andra lärare, som den stränga McGonagall, är inte lika road av elevernas sena ankomst.  
"Från och med måndag kommer jag att låsa dörren för dem som kommer för sent", meddelar hon. "Lär er hitta hit om ni inte redan gjort det."  
Narcissa tänker att Slughorns idé om en karta kanske inte är så dum i alla fall. Hon vill för allt i världen inte orsaka poängavdrag för sitt elevhem på grund av sen ankomst. Hon kan slå vad om att Andromeda aldrig någonsin gjort så att Slytherin förlorat poäng på grund av henne. Bellatrix däremot, hon har fått både straffkommendering och kvarsittning för lite allt möjligt. Druella och Cygnus har fått flera brev från professor Slughorn om att Bellatrix uppfört sig olämpligt, kastat förhäxningar efter andra elever och hamnat i duell med några andra.

Det dröjer inte länge förrän Narcissa kommer underfund med att hennes favoritämnen är Förvandlingskonst och Försvar mot svartkonster. Det senare ämnet gillar Bellatrix också, fast det är inte själva försvaret som fascinerar henne, utan svartkonsterna i sig. Andromeda däremot, hon gillar Trolldryckslära och Örtlära. Hon är så petnoga med allting och hennes trolldrycker blir nästan alltid perfekta. Slughorn ger henne ofta beröm.  
"Jag har hört att det finns en skola i Östeuropa som har svartkonster på schemat", säger Bellatrix till sin yngsta syster och hennes ögon lyser av fascination. "Tänk om pappa hade skickat oss dit istället för till det här stället."  
"Jag tycker att det verkar ganska bra här", säger Narcissa och ser ner i sin bok.  
Hon undrar om det egentligen är så bra att hennes syster är så intresserad av svartkonster, men det säger hon ingenting till Bellatrix om. Systern är så lättirriterad, till skillnad från Andromeda, som verkar ha hur mycket tålamod som helst.

* * *

Hoppas ni gillade den. Ta gärna en titt på min andra nystartade fan fiction om James och Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Tredje kapitlet på ingång!  
Den här gången handlar det lite mer om Bellatrix, åtminstone i slutet. Jag misstänker att jag har en tendens att låta det bli lite för mycket om de yngre systrarna. Kanske för att jag gillar dem bättre.

Den här gången kände jag mig tvungen att hitta på en ny lärare, eftersom jag inte har en aning om namnet på läraren i spådomskonst på 60-talet. Professor Allen kanske inte är det mest spännande namnet, men jag får väl erkänna att hon som person inte är särskilt spännande heller.

Jag fick en kommentar om att "-tecken inte behövs vid tankar, men jag använder det här för jag tycker att det blir tydligare. I vanliga fall använder jag det inte, eftersom jag sällan använder " runt repliker, men här på så försvinner ju talstrecken framför replikerna, därav bytet.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3**

Narcissa skriver ofta brev hem till sin mor, varje vecka. Hon berättar om vad de får lära sig på lektionerna, om maten är god och om kvastflygningen. Hon har varit lite höjdrädd så länge hon kan minnas och är lite ängslig inför den första lektionen i det ämnet. Tänk om hon ramlar av? Kanske skadar sig och måste till sjukhusflygen.  
"Om du håller i dig är det ingen fara", lugnar Andromeda. "Flyg nära marken."  
"Men tänk om de skrattar åt mig…?"  
"Det gör de inte, det är säkert flera stycken som inte har suttit på en kvast förut. Vill du att jag ska förhöra dig på någonting?"  
"Du kan väl hjälpa mig med den där svävningstrollformeln", ber hon. "Jag får den inte att fungera!"  
"Visa mig hur du gör", säger storasystern.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_"Narcissa och svänger med trollstaven. Men fjädern lyfter inte det minsta från bordet, den bara darrar till lite.  
"Du vrider inte handen rätt. Så här gör man", säger Andromeda hon och visar hur det ska se ut.  
Narcissa försöker igen och då lyckas hon bättre. Det är tur att hon har Andromeda, för Bellatrix skulle aldrig sätta sig och hjälpa henne med läxorna, hon tycker att hon har mycket viktigare saker för sig, att diskutera de renblodiga häxornas och trollkarlarnas fortlevnad, till exempel.

Narcissa saknar sina föräldrar och speciellt sin mor, men på Hogwarts har hon ju i alla fall sina systrar och det dröjer inte länge förrän hon blivit vän med de andra flickorna i klassen. Mest umgås hon med Carol och Jessica. De kommer båda två från västra England. Carol har brunt hår och blå ögon, Jessica är rödblond och brunögd. Narcissa är nära att fråga dem hur renblodiga de är, men hejdar sig. Andromeda har sagt att det är ofint att fråga om sådant. Så småningom framkommer det att bägge två har magiker i släkten några generationer tillbaka.  
"Min farmors farfar var halvblod visserligen", säger Carol. "Men det är inget jag skäms över, tillägger hon stolt. Han var en väldigt duktig trollkarl ändå, blev en av trolldomsministerns närmsta män."  
Jessica har en tvillingbror som tillhör Ravenclaw. Narcissa tycker inte att de är särskilt lika. De har visserligen nästan identiska ögon men där tar likheterna slut. Jimmy har mörkt hår, inga fräknar och är lite kraftigare byggd. Jessica verkar tycka att det är skönt att hon och brodern inte har hamnat i Slytherin båda två. Hon får stå ut med honom så det räcker på hemmaplan, menar hon. Fattas bara att hon måste dela elevhem med honom också!

Narcissa har alltid gillat musik och att sjunga. Hon har en fin sångröst och Andromeda föreslår att hon ska gå med i skolkören. Hon följer med henne till professor Flitwick som ansvarar för den. Narcissa är sopran och kan ta höga toner utan problem. Hemma finns ett piano som hon har spelat på sedan hon var stor nog att komma upp på pianostolen på egen hand. Pianot har stått i huset i över hundra år. Varken Cygnus eller Drulla kan spela, men flickornas farmor är väldigt duktig och Narcissa antar att det är henne hon ärvt talangen från. På skolan har hon ingen möjlighet till att spela och det tycker hon är tråkigt. Hon får ta igen de missade timmarna vid pianot när hon kommer hem för att fira jul istället.

Den yngsta systern Black skriver brev hem till sina föräldrar varje vecka. Druella är väldigt nyfiken på att läsa om hur det går för yngsta dottern i skolan. Andromeda skriver också ungefär ett brev i veckan men Bellatrix är inte alls lika flitig. När hon väl skriver blir det oftast korta meddelanden om att hon fortfarande lever eller gratulationer för att hennes mor eller far fyller år.  
"Nu kommer veckans brev från Lillan!" säger Druella glatt när hon ser en uggla som satt sig på fönsterbläcket och knackar på rutan med näbben. "Går du och hämtar det, Cygnus?"  
Det är söndag morgon och de ligger i sängen och drar sig. Druella är inte särskilt morgonpigg.  
"Vad skriver hon den här gången då?" undrar maken.  
"Hon läser brevet högt för honom."  
"Det var ju skönt att höra att det går bra för henne", säger Cygnus. "Fast något annat hade jag väl inte trott heller. Ska vi ta frukosten här uppe idag?"  
De kallar på husalfen som återvänder efter en stund med en fullastad frukostbricka. Druella dricker sitt te och Cygnus sitt kaffe. Det behövs om han ska vakna till ordentligt.

Bellatrix tycker inte om ämnet spådomskonst. När de får i uppgift att skriva rapport över sina drömmar under en månads tid har hon god lust att sluta läsa ämnet helt och hållet.  
"Jag kommer inte ihåg vad jag drömmer", suckar hon. "Eller jo förresten, igår natt drömde jag att en halvnaken karl klättrade in genom mitt sovrumsfönster, och du skulle bara sett, han hade världens störs…"  
"Jag tror inte att du ska skriva det", avbryter Violet med ett skratt. "Hitta på något oskyldigare. Du vill väl inte chocka professor Allen?"  
"Jag ljuger ihop något. Hon kan ju ändå inte kontrollera om det stämmer eller inte."  
Några minuter senare kommer deras klasskamrat Rodolphus Lestrange och slår sig ner bredvid dem.  
"Violet, jag behöver hjälp med örtläran", säger han.  
"Varför frågar du inte mig istället?" undrar Bellatrix.  
"Därför att du inte ser skillnad på en påsklilja och en smörblomma. Ni håller på med drömdagboken, ser jag? Ljuger ni också ihop något?"  
"Självklart."  
"Jag ska sluta med spådomskonst sen. Inte en chans att jag blir godkänd."

Det är inte ofta Bellatrix går frivilligt till biblioteket, hon är inte särskilt intresserad av att läsa, men just den här dagen känner hon sig lite nyfiken på trollkarlen Grindelwald och hon vill ta reda på lite mer om honom. Det enda hon vet är att han var stor för några årtionden sedan och att han efter duellen med professor Dumbledore hamnade i trollkarlsfängelset Nurmengard, som han själv låtit uppföra till sina egna fångar.  
Ibland får Bellatrix brev från sin faster Walburga, som delar hennes intresse om gamla häxor och trollkarlar med de rätta åsikterna. Hon har en hel del  
böcker i ämnet som bellatrix brukar låna när hon är där. Bellatrix undrar när det egentligen ska blir ett slut på detta daltande och gullegullande med människor som inte är värdiga att ingå i den magiska gemenskapen. Att en mugglarfödd trollkarl eller häxa skulle ha någonting hos dem att göra, det hör väl vem som helst hur dumt det låter? Som om de skulle ha lika stora magiska krafter eller lika stor begåvning. Undra på att samhället ser ut som det gör! Nej, bort med detta avskum från trolldomsvärlden och påbörja utrensningen redan innan de når Hogwarts. Bella skulle aldrig, aldrig i hela sitt liv kunna tänka sig att ha ihop det med någon som inte är renblodig. Hennes framtida barn ska minsann inte behöva skämmas över sin bakgrund. Om hon nu ska ha barn, vill säga, hon kan inte påstå att hon är särskilt förtjust i tanken på att stå ut med deras skrikande, att de vaknar mitt i natten, att man måste byta blöjor på dem ett dussin gånger per dag innan de blir rumsrena samt det faktum att det tar nio månader för dem att växa klart i magen. Hon mindes hur det var när kusinerna Sirius och Regulus var små. De var totalt odrägliga, det är Sirius fortfarande visserligen, skrek och ville bara ha uppmärksamhet, för att inte tala om hur de stökade ner. Drog i dukar och gardiner och pillade på precis allting. Vid den där tiden var Bellatrix ganska van vid att de vuxna föredrog hennes sällskap istället för att springa runt och vakta småbarn. Narcissa var en favorit också förstås, med sina blå oskyldiga ögon och ljusa tofsarna tyckte de att hon såg ut som en liten ängel. inte kunde hon tala rent heller och det tyckte de väl särskilt charmigt. Bokstaven r hade hon speciellt svårt för att uttala.

Bellatrix är glad över att det verkar gå så bra för Narcissa på Hogwarts. Hon är begåvad i vissa ämnen och har hittills inte gjort något för att skämma ut familjens anseende. Tyvärr kan man inte säga detsamma om Andromeda, som flera gånger har bevisat att hon inte har någon riktig heder. Som det där påhittet om att hon ville läsa mugglarstudier, vad var det för trams? Som om de skulle behöva veta mer om dem än att de är ointelligenta, konstiga och att man klarar sig bäst utan dem? Ett par gånger under sommarlovet hade Bella stor lust att gå ut på gatan och skrämma grannarna med några trollerikonster men hon vet att hennes föräldrar skulle bli vansinniga om hon relegerades och det vore lite trist att inte få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts och träffa vännerna igen. Vad skulle hon egentligen ha sysslat med på dagarna om hon inte haft skolan? Visst, det vore skönt att kunna sova till elva om morgnarna, men hon förmodar att hon skulle tröttna på det efter ett tag. Utan en GET-examen skulle hon förresten inte kunna få något jobb heller. Nej, det verkar som om hon får stanna på Hogwarts ytterligare några år.

Hon glömmer snart bort läsningen och Grindelwald och blir istället sittande i tankar om hur man effektivast frigör Hogwarts från smutsskallar, halvblod och barn till blodsförrädare. Efter en stund kommer Rodolphus Lestrange och väcker henne ur funderingarna. Han vistas för övrigt ännu mer sällan i ett bibliotek, något han borde börja med, med tanke på de kommande GET-proven.  
"Sitter du här och filosoferar?" säger han och vänder på boken för att se vad det är hon läser. Titeln gör honom inte mycket klokare och han frågar om hon ska följa med ner till Stora salen och äta middag. På väg ner till bottenvåningen hinner de förhäxa varsin Gryffindorelev samt placera en stinkbomb under en bänk i en av korridorerna. Helst skulle de kastat in en i Gryffindors uppehållsrum men det ligger åt fel håll och att plantera en under deras bord i Stora salen skulle inte gå att genomföra nu när salen är full av folk. En annan gång, kanske.

* * *

Det var det, för den här gången. Missa inte att jag laddat upp ett nytt kapitel i James & Liy-ficen också.


End file.
